1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a touch display apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to a display apparatus which integrates a touch control function and a display-driving method which integrates touch signal control.
2. Description of Related Art
The touch display apparatus has advantages of convenience in operation, fast response speed and reduced space, and can provide a user with a more intuitive and convenient operation method, so that the touch display apparatus become an important input interface, and is widely applied in various consumer electronics, such as e-books, personal digital assistants (PDAs), smart mobile communication devices, notebook computers, sales management systems and the like.
In general, a conventional touch display apparatus consists of a display panel and a touch module disposed above the display panel, which is also referred to as an out-cell touch display apparatus. In the out-cell touch display apparatus, a piece of touch glass (e.g., a tin indium oxide conductive plate or other transparent conductors) is additionally disposed on a surface of a color filter substrate of the display panel, and a transparent touch module adheres to the display panel, so as to achieve the touch and display functions at the same time.
A typical out-cell touch display apparatus includes two groups of touch signal lines (such as a touch driving line and a touch receiving line) which are vertically staggered with each other, so as to form a touch sensing array disposed on an independent touch glass. A touch control circuit transmits a touch transmission signal through a group of touch driving lines (also referred to as TX lines) and feeds back a touch receiving signal through a group of touch receiving lines (also referred to as RX lines) to perform subsequent determination.
Currently, the above-described touch hardware has been widely applied to a portable electronic apparatus, and in order to improve the mobility of the portable apparatus, the current industry is mostly pursuing an in-cell touch display apparatus. In the in-cell touch display apparatus, a signal sensing line required for touch sensing is directly integrated to a display driving circuit, so as to achieve the touch sensing and display driving functions with the minimum space and cost.
The arrangement of the touch glass is omitted in the in-cell touch display apparatus, but it needs to integrate the signal lines used for the touch control function to the structure of the display panel. It is an important issue of the in-cell touch display apparatus how to enable the touch sensing function and the display driving function to be operated stably without mutual interference.